HARRY ET LA REDEMPTION D'ARIANE
by laura151277
Summary: Voldemort veut utiliser une arme secrète : Arianne Potter, soeur du Survivant, conditionnée pour tuer son frère.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER ET LA REDEMPTION D'ARIANE

Prologue : Naissance d'une soeur 

« Poussez ! Allons encore un petit effort ! »

« Vas-y Chérie ! Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Un cri retentit dans la salle d'accouchement. « C'est une fille, félicitations ! ». Lily Potter reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Son mari se pencha vers elle. « Je t'aime, Lily. ». Un sourire fatigué lui répondit. « Je veux la voir, James. ». Son mari prit le bébé et le mit dans les bras de sa femme. « Je veux qu'on l'appelle Ariane. ». La sage-femme hocha la tête. « Bien Madame. ». James vit que sa femme était en train de pleurer. « On peut encore changer d'avis tu sais. » « Non, il faut le faire. Vous pouvez l'emmener, dit-elle en regardant la sage-femme. N'oublie jamais qu'on t'aime Ariane. ». James s'approcha et lui repris sa fille. Lily put le voir poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Pardonne-nous ! ». James tendit le bébé à la sage-femme qui s'empressa de sortir.

« Oh James ! Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? » Et Lily éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 : L'ARRIVEE D'ARIANE AU MANOIR JEDUSOR

« Maître, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ariane Potter. ». Un murmure se fit entendre parmi les Mangemorts réunis au manoir de leur maître. Voldemort tourna la tête vers la jeune fille agenouillée tête baissée devant lui. « Lève toi mon enfant et approche ! ». La jeune fille se releva et s'approcha de Voldemort. Ce dernier tressaillit quand il vit la jeune fille : on devinait sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une Potter. Une fois devant son maître, Ariane s'inclina : « Que puis-je faire pour vous servir mon maître ? ». Voldemort eut un sourire appréciateur, une vrai déférence mais pas de crainte. Voilà qui le changeait agréablement de ses Mangemorts. « Pour commencer, nous allons t'installer au manoir où tu poursuivras ton entraînement avec ton mentor. Je sais que Soupalov t'a enseigné ce qu'il savait mais il serait bon que travaille avec d'autres personnes. Et ensuite, tu tueras ton frère, cela ne te pose pas de problème je suppose ? », demanda-t'il avec un sourire moqueur. « Comme il vous plaira maître. ».

« Si je puis me permettre, intervient Lucius Malefoy, comment une gamine de quinze ans pourrait réussir, alors que nous essayons depuis des années de supprimer ce Potter ? ». Ariane se tourna vers lui le visage durcit. Aucune émotion ne transpirait, on aurait dit un bloc de marbre. « La gamine, comme vous le dites si bien, n'a cessée de s'entraîner. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de paraître dans le monde, où de faire de la lèche à ceux qui pouvaient m'apporter quelque chose. Il faut toujours que vous fassiez les choses en grand, c'est ridicule ce besoin de se faire valoir. ». Le ton mordant d'Ariane avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée. Seul Voldemort l'observait en souriant. Un sacré caractère cette petite ! Ariane se retourna vers Voldemort, voyant cela Lucius sortit sa baguette et se rettrouva éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. La voix d'Ariane se fit entendre « Vous voyez : faire les choses en grand ! Cela vous pousse à m'attaquer, oups pardon à essayer de m'attaquer par derrière devant votre maître et vos amis. Seulement vous êtes tellement prévisible mon pauvre Lucius qu'une gamine vient de vous battre. » Pendant tout ce discours Ariane ne s'était pas retournée vers sa victime, mais Lucius pouvait entendre la moquerie dans sa voix. « Ceci étant dit, reprit Ariane souriante, encore une blague de ce genre Malefoy et je vous tue ! ». Voldemort se fit entendre à son tour. « Ariane est sous ma protection ! Le premier qui s'en prend à elle verra sa famille torturée par moi même. Et maintenant disparaissez tous ! ». Les mangemorts transplanèrent.

Une fois seuls, Voldemort leva sa baguette remarquant au passage qu'Ariane ne manifestait aucun signe de crainte, et un rayon noir se posa sur lui. Ariane sursauta en voyant un jeune homme apparaître devant elle. « Maître ? sa voix était hésitante pour la première fois, est-ce vous ? ». Le jeune homme éclata de rire, et hocha la tête. « C'est moi à 17 ans, nettement plus agréable à regarder non ? Surtout pour toi. ». Ariane lui sourit. « Oui maître, mais on sent toujours cette puissance qui se dégage de vous. ». Voldemort la prit par la main et l'amena vers les fauteuils en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Il me semble que Soupalov n'estime pas tes capacités à leur juste valeur. Tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette, les sortilèges informulés. Tu sembles avoir suffisamment d'intuition puisque tu as senti l'attaque de Lucius. Alors, pourquoi ? ». Ariane le regarda un moment puis secoua la tête. « Je regrette mais je ne comprends pas.». « Pourquoi t'être contentée d'un expelliarmus ? ». « Oh je vois, répondit Ariane. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me lancer un sort, et se n'est pas lui que je dois tuer, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps. Sans compter que Soupalov m'a dit qu'il était votre bras droit, vous n'auriez pas apprécié que je l'abime non ? ». « Petite impertinente ! Je suis quand même curieux. Quel sort lui aurais –tu lancé ? » questionna-t'il. La réponse d'Ariane fusa « Moldum ! ». Voldemort la regarda interloqué. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort ? ». Ariane eut l'air un peu gênée « En fait, je l'ai inventé. Le sorcier qui reçoit ce sort se voit privé de ses pouvoirs pendant une durée d'une semaine. Il n'est plus qu'un cracmol. Et je trouve cela parfait pour Malefoy. ». Voldemort resta sans voix, puis éclata de rire. « Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi. Bien un elfe va te conduire à ta chambre. Reposes toi, demain la journée sera dure. ». Ariane se leva « Bonne nuit maître ».


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : REVELATIONS

Ariane se réveilla de bonne heure comme à l'accoutumé. Une fois prête, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver la salle du petit déjeuner. Voyant une porte entrouverte elle s'en approcha et entendit son prénom.

« Mais voyons maître ce n'est qu'une enfant, et elle… ». « Silence Lucius, coupa la voix de Voldemort. Cette enfant, comme tu le dis si bien, t'as ridiculisé hier soir, faut-il te le rappeler ? De plus je n'appellerais pas ça une enfant mais une parfaite petite machine de guerre. Explique-lui Soupalov. »

Soupalov prit une grande inspiration. « Bien maître. Il y a 15 ans j'ai découvert par hasard que Lily Potter attendait un deuxième enfant. Se sachant en danger son mari et elle avaient caché cette grossesse à tout le monde. Le jour de l'accouchement ils ont abandonné le bébé pour le faire adopter par des moldus. J'ai récupéré le bébé : c'était Ariane. Malheureusement avant que j'ai pu prévenir le maître, celui-ci a …euh été temporairement indisponible. Bref, j'ai emmené Ariane avec moi en France d'abord, puis un peu partout en Europe. Très tôt elle a manifesté des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. En voyant la puissance qu'elle avait en elle, j'ai décidé qu'elle servirait à nous venger de son frère. Je lui ai fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Pour elle le Seigneur des Ténébres c'est son frère, pardonnez-moi maître, et nous nous sommes les pauvres victimes. Toujours est-il que j'ai fait d'Ariane une experte en magie noire et qu'elle hait son frère autant qu'il est possible d'haïr quelqu'un. ».

Derrière la porte Ariane retenait son souffle. Elle venait de comprendre que Soupalov l'avait trompée. Elle saisit sa baguette prête à le massacrer quand Lucius reprit. « Il s'agit néanmoins de son frère et ce sale Griffondor avec son regard de chien battu a le chic pour se faire aimer. Comment peux-tu être sur qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre toi ? ». A ces mots Soupalov éclata de rire. « Me prends tu pour un imbécile Lucius ? Ariane ignore tout de la vie. Elle ne connaît que la magie noire et la haine de son frère. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ariane sait qu'elle est une sorcière mais elle ne sait rien de notre monde, de son histoire. Pour elle les mots gallions, Dumbledore ou dragées surprises de Bertie crochue ne veulent rien dire. Elle ne connaît rien. ». Lucius le dévisageait interloqué quand Voldemort intervient. « Et oui tant de puissance et elle ne rien des sentiments qui rendent les gens humains. Rien de l'amour de l'affection, elle ne connaît que la haine. Ariane a une enveloppe charnelle, mais à l'intérieur ce n'est qu'une machine. ».

Ariane avait les doigts tellement serrés sur sa baguette qu'elle craint un instant de la briser. Une machine, je ne suis qu'une machine. La haine l'envahissait tout entière. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle traversa un parc et finit par sortir de la propriété. Sans se retourner elle se mit à marcher droit devant elle jusqu'à arriver à un village. Fatiguée elle s'assit dans un parc et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à jouer avec. Où pourrait-elle aller, Soupalov avait raison, elle ne savait pas grand chose de la vie. A ce moment une lumière sortit de sa baguette et un bus arriva. Un jeune homme en descendit. « Merci d'avoir fait appel au Magicobus, Miss, où voulez vous aller ? » Ariane monta dans le bus « Je veux voir Harry Potter. ». Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. « Ben, moi c'est Ernie. J'connais Harry Potter bien sur il est déjà monté dans le bus mais j'sais pas où il habite Miss. Il faut me donner une adresse. ». Et là c'en fut trop, Ariane en eut ras le bol. Elle fit un geste de la main et Ernie fut projeté dans le Magicobus. Ariane monta dans le véhicule. « Alors maintenant tu as le choix : ou tu trouves un endroit où je pourrais rentrer en contact avec Potter ou tu meurs. ». Le ton froid et sans émotion qu'utilisait Ariane finit par convaincre Ernie. « Bon on vous dépose à Poudlard. Stan on va à Poudlard. ». Ernie se dirigea vers l'avant du bus et Ariane s'assit sur le premier siège. Le démarrage du bus propulsa la jeune fille vers l'avant. Heureusement pour elle, le voyage ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. « Poudlard Miss », Ariane descendit du bus et prit aussitôt une grande inspiration pour chasser les nausées. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la main sur sa baguette, restant aux aguets. De grandes grilles interdisaient l'accès au château. Arianne pouvait sentir la magie des barrières de protection qui entouraient le château. Elle se lança un sort et commença à escalader les grilles.

Si vous avez un peu de temps laissez moi une review. Merci !


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Rencontre avec Dumbledore

Arian franchit sans difficulté les barrières de Poudlard. Elle parcouru rapidement la distance qui la séparait du château. Elle poussa les lourdes portes et pénétra à l'intérieur. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Harry Potter tu es là ? ». Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant personne venir, elle prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers elle « Sonorus ! ». Elle prit une profonde respiration et se mit à hurler « HARRY POTTER ! MONTRE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!! ». Son cri amplifié par le sonorus retentit dans le château. Quelques minutes après elle entendit des bruits de pas. Un homme et une femme arrivèrent en courant, près à utiliser leur baguette. « Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes jeune fille ? demanda l'homme d'une voix sèche. Et comment êtes vous entré ici ? ». Ariane se tourna vers lui « Vous êtes Harry Potter ? La vache vous êtes vieux ! ». « Bon pour répondre à vos questions, j'ai tout simplement escaladé les grilles. Pas mal vos sortilèges de protection soit dit en passant. Et pour votre première question, je suis Ariane Potter. ». A ces mots, Minerva Mac Gonagall qui accompagnait Dumbledore poussa un cri. Ariane ne broncha pas et reprit « Alors il est où mon prétendu frère. J'ai besoin d'explications. ». Dumbledore s'avança vers elle « Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et voici Minerva Mac Gonagall, qui est la directrice adjointe et la directrice de Gryffondor. ». « Enchantée ! répliqua Ariane. Et ? ». Dumbledore la regarda intrigué « Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir qui nous sommes, Miss. Reconnaissez que c'est intriguant. ». Ariane le regarda et sembla soudain remarquer les baguettes que les deux autres tenaient. « Vous pouvez poser vos baguettes, elles ne vous serviront pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. ». Minerva baissa sa baguette la première et s'approcha d'Ariane. « Vous devez comprendre que c'est étonnant de vous voir ici alors que c'est normalement impossible, et en plus personne ne connaît votre existence. Qui nous prouve que vous êtes la sœur d'Harry ? ». Ariane sourit « Méfiants ? Vous avez raison. Bon on va gagner du temps. Ne résistez pas ou vous aurez mal à la tête. ». Sur ces mots, la jeune fille leva les mains et avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps de réagir elle leur envoya tous ses souvenirs. Dumbledore et Minerva s'effondrèrent par terre. Ariane fit apparaître deux matelas et deux couvertures, pour les professeurs et un fauteuil pour elle. « C'est vraiment des petites natures ! ». Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall se réveillèrent. « Euh…, la voix de Dumbledore était hésitante, allons dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. ». Il tendit la main à Minerva pour l'aider à se relever. En soupirant, Ariane les suivit. « C'est pas que j'm'ennuie, en fait si je m'ennuie. Vous m'aider à le trouver ou quoi ? ». La voix de Minerva se fit entendre, dure et cassante. « Pourquoi, vous voulez le tuer ? ». La jeune fille haussa les épaules « Aucune idée, répondit-elle, c'est ce que Voldemort espère, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait de moi une machine de guerre. Mais bon, il a voulu m'utiliser, alors je vais voir. ». Dumbledore intervient « Bien a nous de vous faire changer d'avis alors ! ».

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais il permet de lancer la suite. Par contre si quelqu'un pouvait se décider à mettre une review. Sinon je peux garder mes histoires pour moi. A vous de voir.


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 : DUMBLEDORE PARLE

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Ariane.

« Nous sommes dans mon bureau, Miss. Désirez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ? » lui répondit Dumbledore.

« Je prendrais une bière au beurre et une tomate. » lui répondit Ariane.

Dumbledore parut surpris, puis il appela un elfe de maison et lui passa la commande. Une fois qu'Ariane eut mangé sa collation elle reprit la parole. « Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire ? ».

Dumbledore prit une grande respiration et raconta à Ariane toute l'histoire de Voldemort et de son frère. De nombreuses heures plus tard, Ariane s'étira.

« C'est fini ? On peut pas dire que vous faites dans la rapidité pour raconter les histoires. Cependant un truc me gène : vous ne me dites pas tout. Pourquoi Voldemort a besoin de moi si lui et Harry sont liés par cette prophétie ? ».

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment puis lui répondit : « Je ne sais pas. Je vous répondrait dès que je le pourrais. J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il en est de votre désir de tuer Harry. ».

Ariane haussa les épaules « Aucune idée. ».

A ces mots, Minerva qui était restée en retrait pendant tout ce temps intervient « Mais enfin c'est votre frère ! ».

« Et ? Comprenez-moi bien. Au vu de ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne vais pas le tuer bêtement. Mais le fait qu'il soit mon frère ne change rien. Vous avez l'air de croire que je dois l'aimer parce que c'est mon frère. Quelle connerie ! ».

Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall se regardèrent l'air accablé. Ariane éclata de rire.

« Oh je vous en prie ! Tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil ça n'existe pas. Vous devez bien le savoir puisque vous vous battez contre Voldemort. ». Le ton d'Ariane se durcit : « Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais vous me présentez Harry où je m'énerve. ».

Le directeur hocha la tête. « Si tu veux bien attendre demain. Tu comprends je dois le mettre au courant de ton existence et prendre quelques précautions. ».

Ariane fit un sourire : « Mouais ! Mais demain sans faute. ».

« Tu as ma parole, Ariane. En attendant, Minerva va t'emmener dans ta chambre. Attention tu n'es pas prisonnière tu peux partir quand tu veux. Bonne nuit ! ».

Sans répondre Ariane suivit Minerva.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Merci à Lola18, Dream-Nightmare, Inferno-Hell, La Rose de Minuit pour leurs reviews.


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5 : LA RENCONTRE

Le lendemain matin Ariane se réveilla de bonne heure. Voyant qu'il était encore tôt elle transforma ses vêtements en tenue d'entraînement et se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard. Pendant deux heures elle s'entraîna, attendant que Dumbledore vienne la chercher. Ce dernier la regardait du perron.

« Albus, lui demanda Minerva qui venait d'arriver, vous avez l'air soucieux. »

« Cette jeune fille m'effraye Minerva. Elle est trop puissante, je ne pense pas que je pourrais la vaincre. En plus de ses pouvoirs magiques, elle a une maîtrise des armes moldues et de leurs combats qui est impressionnante. »

Minerva le regarda étonnée. « Mais enfin Albus, ce n'est qu'une enfant. ».

Ils ne virent pas Ariane s'approcher d'eux. D'un geste de sa baguette, ses vêtements reprit leur aspect habituel. Une fois à leur niveau elle prit la parole.

« Bon on y va ? »

Albus la regarda « Oui nous y allons. Par contre je te demanderais d'attendre qu'Harry soit au courant avant que tu te montres. »

Le visage d'Ariane se durcit « Je ne vous le dirais qu'une fois Dumbledore. N'essayez pas de me doubler, ce serait la dernière chose que vous feriez. C'est clair ? »

Minerva voulut intervenir « Je vous prierais de ne pas nous menacer, jeune fille. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? ». Si Minerva espérait intimider Ariane, elle en fut pour ses frais.

« Je me prends pour moi. C'est à dire une fille qui a été entraîné par un des plus puissants mangemorts. Alors si vous vous imaginez que deux croulants vont me faire peur. Maintenant on y va ! ».

Dumbledore tendit sa main vers Ariane. « Nous allons transplaner, prenez ma main. »

Un instant Albus et Ariane se retrouvèrent devant une maison qui aurait eu besoin de réparations.

« Nous sommes au Terrier, il s'agit de la maison des Weasley, chez qui Harry passe le reste des vacances. La maison est protégée. Je vais te demander d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. ». Sur ces mots Dumbledore se dirigea vers la maison.

« Mettez pas trois plombes ! » lui cria Ariane.

Arrivé devant la porte Albus prit une grande respiration et frappa. Molly Weasley vient ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Professeur, entrez. »

« Merci Molly. Est-ce que Harry est là ? »

« Oui je vais l'appeler. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

« Volontiers Molly, merci. »

Molly servit une tasse de thé à Dumbledore, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

« Harry chéri descend s'il te plait. »

Une cavalcade se fit entendre et quatre jeunes débarquèrent en courant.

« Bonjour Professeur », s'exclamèrent les jeunes.

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir appeler seulement Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Molly. Harry je dois te mettre au courant d'un événement important qui te concerne. Veux-tu que tes amis restent ? »

« Je préfère Professeur. »

Albus prit une profonde respiration. « Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer et… »

A ce moment, une voix le coupa « Commencez par le début ça ira peut être plus vite. »

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers la porte.

« Ariane ! s'exclama Albus, je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre dehors. »

« Ouais et moi je vous ai dit pas trois plombes. Vous aviez l'air perdu. Besoin d'aide ? »

« Molly, est-ce que cette jeune fille peut entrer ? »

« Oui bien sur. » Molly alla ouvrir à Ariane. Celle-ci entra et tendit la main à Molly

« Salut, je… »

Ariane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle vit Molly Weasley porter la main à son cœur.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible. »

Ariane la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'à une chaise. Les personnes présentes étaient étonnées de voir la force de la jeune fille. Ariane tendit sa baguette vers la femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte et murmura un sort. Une lumière dorée sortit de la baguette et enveloppa Molly. Après un court instant elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Lily ? C'est toi ? »

« Non, je m'appelle Ariane. Tenez buvez ça. » Voyant la tête de Molly, elle esquissa un sourire. C'est une potion revigorante, n'ayez pas peur. ». Molly prit le verre qu'avait fait apparaître Ariane et avala son contenu d'un trait.

Albus toussa pour ramener l'attention sur lui. « Je voulais te présenter ta sœur Harry. Voici Ariane. »

Harry s'approcha de sa sœur et l'observa longuement. « C'est vrai que tu ressemble à maman. Vous comptiez me le cacher encore longtemps ? ». Et à ce moment là Harry explosa « NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI. VOUS AVIEZ PROMIS DE NE PLUS RIEN ME CACHER ET VOUS ARRIVEZ TRANQUILLE ET VOUS ME DITES VOILA TA SŒUR ». Harry arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Tout le monde semblait figé par la colère du Survivant.

Sauf Ariane qui parti à rire « Whaou ! Le caractère, ça doit être de famille ! ». Harry se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle reprenait. « Arrête de t'énerver, Dumbledore l'a appris hier, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs on peut remercier Soupalov si ce con n'avait rien expliqué à Malefoy et à Voldemort on en serait au même point et … Ben quoi ? ».

« Tu prononces son nom. » demanda Ron.

« Hein ? Quel nom ? » lui demanda Ariane.

Hermione intervient à son tour « Ce n'est pas important Ron. Ce qui l'est c'est que Ariane a l'air de bien connaître les Mangemorts et Vous Savez Qui. »

« Non je ne sais pas qui ? » intervient Ariane. « C'est qui Vous Savez Qui ? »

« C'est Voldemort. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

Ariane semblait étonnée « Quoi ? Vous n'osez pas prononcer son nom ? Et vous voulez vous battre contre lui ? Mais qui m'a foutu une bande de nases pareils ? ».

A ce moment tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. De toute évidence, personne n'appréciait de se faire traiter de nase. Ariane alla se mettre dans un coin et attendit que ça se calme. Puis voyant que ça n'allait pas assez vite, elle tendit sa baguette et murmura « Silencio ! ».

Devenus muets, les autres se tournèrent vers Ariane qui rigolait de voir leurs figures. « Je lève le sort mais vous arrêtez de parler tous en même temps. ».

D'un geste ils retrouvèrent leur voix.

« Alors, reprit Harry, Hermione a raison. D'où tu connais Voldemort et sa clique ? »

« J'ai été élevée par l'un d'eux, Soupalov. Il s'est occupé de moi après que tu es battu Voldemort la première fois. »

« Et pourquoi ne t'a t'il pas tué ? »

« Parce qu'il veut que je te tues. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Merci à Inferno-Hell et à Dream-Nightmare pour leur review.

C'est un peu plus long non ?


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 : UN NOUVEAU DEPART

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce restèrent figées. La déclaration d'Ariane, faite calmement et sans émotion les avaient stupéfiés. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Ariane.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ? »

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur, tout le monde se mit à menacer Ariane. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, ne semblant pas voir les baguettes.

« Allons, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils et baissez vos baguettes vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un. » leur dit-elle. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle fit un geste de la main et toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent vers elle.

« Tu fais de la magie sans baguette. Ariane pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Et pourquoi je vous l'aurez dit ? Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ».

Ariane se tourna vers son frère. « Ecoutes, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas le faire. Sinon tu serais déjà mort. ».

Harry avait les poings serrés et regardait sa sœur comme si ses yeux pouvaient la tuer.

« Tu ne manques pas de culot toi ! Tu débarques comme ça, tu t'arranges pour que Dumbledore t'amène ici et tu me menaces. Tu veux pas cent balles et un mars en plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cent balles et un mars, alors non merci. Par contre tu m'excuseras mais Dumbledore savait que je voulais te tuer. Enfin avant mais maintenant je ne sais plus. ».

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore : « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

« Ecoute Harry, Ariane est arrivée hier de je ne sais où et nous a raconté son histoire. Mais elle nous a dit ne pas vouloir te tuer pour l'instant ».

Ariane soupira : « Ca va durer encore longtemps votre cirque ? Bon je vais vous simplifier la tache. ». A ces mots, Ariane tendit une main devant elle et porta l'autre à sa tempe. « Revela ultimo ».

Une sorte de carré blanc apparu et on vit un bébé qui pleurait. Une voix d'homme retentit demandant à l'enfant de se taire. Et l'horreur commença. Les personnes présentes purent voir ce qu'avait vécut Ariane depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à son arrivée au Terrier.

Quand Ariane leva le sort, elle fut étonnée de voir les filles en pleurs. Les garçons quand à eux n'en menaient pas large.

Molly se leva et alla serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. « Oh ma pauvre petite ! Comment peut on faire subir ça à une enfant. ».

Mal à l'aise, Ariane se détacha de l'étreinte de Molly. « Vous m'empêchez de respirer ! ». Puis se tournant vers son frère. « Harry, est-ce qu'on peut parler tranquillement ? ».

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, on va aller faire un tout dehors. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Harry. Dehors tu es plus vulnérable. », intervient Dumbledore.

Ariane fit un petit sourire : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le protègerais s'il le faut votre Survivant. »

Harry la regarda, puis taquin : « Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de te protéger. Je suis l'aîné après tout. »

Ariane ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de passer. « Ben voyons ! Allez avance frimeur ! ».

Harry sortit et on l'entendit dire : « Sale gosse ! ».

Pour toute réponse, Ariane lui tira la langue.

Une fois la porte refermée, Molly se tourna vers Albus. Celui-ci voyant son regard inquiet la rassura. « N'ayez crainte Molly, Ariane ne lui fera rien. Elle l'a promis et elle est de taille en cas de problème. »

Ron explosa « Mais est-ce que personne ne voit que vous venez de mettre Harry dans les mains d'une mangemorte. Vous êtes fou ! ».

« Ron Weasley ! Tu te tais ! Si le professeur Dumbledore dit que tout va bien, nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! ».

« Mais Maman, enfin c'est une Mangemorte ! Elle va lui faire du mal ! ».

« Mr Weasley, je vous assure que je ne prendrais aucun risque. De plus, ils sont frère et sœur, il ne faut pas négliger les liens du sang. ».

Ron n'insista pas et partit bouder dans son coin.

« Je peux vous poser une question Professeur ? »

« Bien sur Hermione, je t'écoute. »

« Voilà, comment ça se fait que personne n'ait vu que Lily Potter était enceinte. Je croyais que les charmes de dissimulation pouvaient affecter le fœtus ? ».

« Et voilà Miss je sais tout est de retour ! » entendit t'on du bout de la pièce.

« Ronald Weasley encore un mot et tu vas dans ta chambre ! » s'écria Molly.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione. « En effet Miss Granger. Le charme de dissimulation ne peut fonctionner dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas connaissance d'un autre sort pour cacher une grossesse. C'est curieux ! ».

« Bon, intervient Molly, en attendant qu'ils reviennent, prenons une tasse de thé. ».

Dehors, Harry et Ariane restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Harry tendit la main vers le visage d'Ariane et suspendit son geste. « Personne n'a jamais du te le dire mais tu ressembles à Maman. ». Ariane fut surprise de voir autant de douceur dans les yeux de son frère. « Je t'avoue que je suis étonnée. Je pensais que tu allais essayer de m'attaquer après ce que je t'ai dit. ».

« En fait je pense que si tu avais voulu me tuer tu l'aurais fait facilement. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuer ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Va savoir. Peut être que j'en ai marre d'obéir aux ordres. Peut être que je veux vivre comme les gens de mon âge. Ou alors Soupalov est vraiment pas doué pour formater les cerveaux. ».

Une fois de plus un long silence les enveloppa. Harry reprit « Tu m'apprendrais la magie sans baguette ? ».

Ariane sourit « Si tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller. ».

« Mais tu viens à Poudlard ! ».

« Aucune idée, je crois que ton Dumbledore est légèrement dépassé par les évènements. ».

A ces mots, Harry éclata de rire : « Oh oui, lui qui croit toujours tout contrôler. J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête quand tu lui a dit que tu voulais me tuer. ».

Le frère et la sœur partagèrent un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes.

« Bon je te suggère d'aller rassurer tes amis. » lui dit Ariane.

« Oui allons-y ».

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Merci à DreamNightmare, Inferno-Hell pour leurs reviews.


End file.
